


Seamstress

by FourLeafPyro



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Impregnation, Maid, Mating Press, Reading, Role Reversal, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLeafPyro/pseuds/FourLeafPyro
Summary: Natsuki is surprisingly good at making clothes. When you're as much of a fan of manga as she is, being able to make your own outfits is an invaluable skill.





	Seamstress

_"You almost done?"_

   You sink back down onto Natsuki's bed, letting the plush comforters and rainbow of stuffed animals swallow you into a comfy cocoon. The popcorn ceiling seems to have patterns in it that come and go like ghostly constellations, each one of them disappearing before you can figure out what it reminds you of. There's nothing special about it, though. You're just bored out of your mind.

   Natsuki laughs, the droning of the sewing machine almost harmonizing with her. _"Yeah. But you can't rush perfection."_

   The bed softly creaks and you prop yourself up, staring at the monstrosity of a machine that Natsuki is working with. It's relatively massive, speckled with cogs and gears and moving belts where it doesn't seem like there's any point in them being there. The pedals under the desk groan and squeak with each pump, sending the wheels spinning and letting the needle thwack against the cloth in a frantic rhythm. Her hands move deftly, a confident expertise in her fingers, pulling thread through lace and attaching everything to itself without so much as a pause. You're certain you'd be more impressed if you had any idea how the thing worked.

   It was passed down from her mom, she'd told you before. As far as she was aware, it came from her grandma, and her grandma before that. The machine was some sort of ancient heirloom, almost, and Natsuki had nearly mastered it. Money was tight, and mending clothes saves a lot more money than buying new ones. She never bothered getting into the specifics of how much she'd saved, but the overflowing spools of thread and bits of cloth strewn about don't exactly look like they were all that cheap to come by.

   You slink up behind her, wrapping your arms around her belly and resting your chin in the crook of her neck. Her muscles tense up for the briefest of moments before she lets herself ease back into you, letting out a quiet sigh as she continues to work on her outfit. There's not a whole lot you can make out from looking at it; it's a whole lot of frilly cloth stacked high on top of itself, finished parts shoved into a crumpled heap while the newest bits are still flat and fresh with Natsuki's handiwork.

_"Looks good."_

_"Like you would know,"_ Natsuki scoffs, shooting you a small smile. _"Did you remember to bring the...the book?"_

   You pull away from her, crouching down to rummage through your bag. It takes a bit of fishing through a seemingly endless clutter of binders, pens, and loose papers, but you finally manage to wrap your fingers around the small doujin. The papers crinkle as you free the book from your backpack, sliding it along the desk to Natsuki. She stares at it for a moment, and suddenly the book flies towards your face. It makes contact with a solid slap and flutters ungracefully down to the floor.

_"You dumbass!"_ Natsuki huffs. _"You brought the wrong one!"_

   How could you have the wrong one? You double checked before you even put it in your backpack. You pick the book off of the ground, studying the cover. Emblazoned across it are the words _Bedtime Succubus?! - The Demon Classmate That Stole My Dreams and My Semen!_ , proudly staring back at you in a bold, white font. The drawing depicts a girl with a massive chest covered up by nothing more than what looks like bondage gear, her skin an eerie purple color and complete with what appear to be ram horns growing out of the sides of her head. Her tail curls around to the front of her body, dotting the exclamation mark at the end of the title with the spade-shaped tip.

   This is definitely not the hentai about maids. 

_"What? I could have sworn..."_  
  
   Natsuki lets out an over-dramatic sigh, and you can see the gears turning in her head as she thinks. _"I'll think of something."_  
  
   She grabs a fresh armful of materials from a nearby drawer, letting some of it spill over and clatter down onto the ground. Her hands are a flurry as she doubles down on her previous efforts, struggling to try and salvage the situation in significantly less time than expected. As much as you want to offer her some help, you're almost certain that you'd just slow her down. Still, you need to be useful somehow. Maybe flipping through the book and getting a general summary ready in advance will be enough.

   As far as you can tell, it follows a pretty basic three-beat structure. There's a ton of exposition at the start, and the sex doesn't actually get going until about halfway through, but it's all the standard fare from there. The only real foreplay, as far as you can tell, seems to be starting off with a blowjob before going straight into paizuri. You grab those pages and rip them out as quietly as you can, doing your best not to alert Natsuki. No point in leaving something in that isn't going to be possible. 

   At least the art is nice. Of course, the art isn't really the part that you're interested in, but everything seems lovingly constructed. The line work is impeccable, the shading is top-notch, and you can't really see any anatomy issues or anything of the sort at a glance. All of the angles seem good, if not outright inventive, and it definitely looks like a lot of time went into it. Still, you're going to need to care a lot more about the dialog of the panels rather than what's drawn in them.

_"Alright, it's finished!"_

   You tear your eyes away from the book, prepared to admire Natsuki's handiwork. Long, white stockings flow all the way up to her thighs, ending in tiny garterbelts that latch up and below the hem of her skirt. The frilly, black maid outfit is adorned with plenty of carefully crafted bits of lace, and made of a material that you can swear is almost, almost see-through. A tiny white apron covers most of her front, trailing along her petite frame until it reaches the puffy parts of her shoulders, and finally ending on her cute little smile.

   Along with what appear to be cardboard horns mounted onto a headband. This was a lot more short notice than either of you had expected.

_"I told you it looked good,"_ you chide, setting the book down on the bed. It seems a little tight in the wrong places, and appears especially loose around her torso, but it's still impressive. Certainly better than you could do.

   She stifles a laugh, trying her best to act grumpy. _"It would look better if you didn't ask for crazy outfits."_

_"Wasn't this your idea?"_

_"I'm not the one who picks the books. And I'm definitely not the one who brings the wrong book, too."_  
  
  Fair enough. Natsuki hops onto the bed, crawling her way over next to you, getting just close enough to peer over your shoulder at the book. Her gaze shifts from the cover, to you, and back to the cover again.   
  
_"Well? What's it about?"_  
  
  The pages rustle as you flip back to the front, skimming through the introduction as fast as you can. Now that you're actually paying attention to the story, it's about what you'd expected. The fairly bland self-insert male character is daydreaming at school, bemoaning how he's unpopular, and his thoughts turn to that of the new girl in his class. There's something about her that he seems to be interested in, beyond her figure, and he monologues for a bit before class ends and he goes home.  
  
 _"There's some guy who meets a girl at school,"_ you recount, continuing through the doujin. _"She's new, and then she appears in his dreams later on and tells him she's a succubus. Turns out it isn't actually a dream, and she's really visiting him in the night. It does a kind of cold open thing for the sex where he wakes up to a blowjob, and then it goes from there."_  
  
  Natsuki snatches the book out of your hand, flipping to to relevant page. She studies it for a moment before scooting down to the foot of the bed. _"Alright. Pretend to be asleep."_  
  
  You diligently follow your half of the script, laying flat on your back and resting your head on one of Natsuki's many pillows. It takes a bit of shuffling before you can get fully comfortable - her mattress is significantly stiffer than you're used to - but you manage to get into a position where you're both decently vulnerable and relaxed. It's hard to figure out why it's taking her so long when your eyes are closed, but you're not left wondering for much longer. You can feel her hands fumble with your fly for a few moments too long before your cock springs free, fished out of its cotton prison.  
  
 _"Goodness, this is so much bigger than I thought it was going to be. It might be hard to try and get all of his mana out."  
_  
   She sets the book down on your chest, dipping her head down to let the head of your dick part her lips. Her tongue swirls around your shaft, engulfing your entire member in the wet, dripping heat of her mouth, rivets of saliva cascading down onto your pelvis. Your cock pushes all the way to the back of her throat before coming forward to her lips, Natsuki letting it run all the way down the length of her tongue, pinning it to the floor of her mouth. Her eyes travel up and along your body, shooting you a small glance as she continues to sloppily swallow your cock, bracing herself against your thighs.  
  
 _"Who are you? What are you doing in my room?"_ you read, struggling to say the line without stopping to moan.  
  
   Natsuki pulls back with an audible pop, freeing your dick from her plush lips and letting it rest against her cheek. Her small stature only makes your cock look so much bigger compared to her, nearly long enough to be draped over her chin and only stopping at her hairline, and wide enough to nearly eclipse her mouth entirely. A deep blush flushes across her face as you throb against her cheek, Natsuki nuzzling the other side of her head into your stomach.  
  
 _"Don't you remember?"_ she purrs, letting her fingers dance along the length of your pulsing shaft. _"I'm the new transfer from your school. I saw the way you looked at me in class, during gym...you looked like such an easy source of energy for me. And I'm going to suck every last drop of it out of you."  
_  
   She returns to your cock with a hunger glimmering in her eyes, taking the entire length of it into her mouth in a single, swift motion. One of her free hands comes to rest on your balls, gently tracing over them with her fingers as though trying to gauge how much you have stored up for her. Her tiny digits rub alongside them, coaxing out all of your cum with her tender massage.  
  
   Just as soon as it begins, however, it comes to a sudden stop.  
  
 _"You were supposed to cum,"_ she groans.  
  
   Sure enough, the next panel of the doujin shows exactly that, bolts of lightning shooting around the protagonist as he pours an absurd amount of semen into the succubus's mouth.   
  
_"I'm not that much of a quickshot."_  
  
 _"Don't lie."_  
  
 _"I'm not lying."_  
  
 _"Are too. I've seen it."_  
  
   You toss the book back at her, not wanting to feed this back-and-forth a second longer. Natsuki miraculously manages to take the hint, picking back up where she left off. She turns a few more pages, her face scrunching as she looks through it. She flips back and forth between two of them, her face only looking more confused as she tries to piece together the events of the story. You realize that she probably just got to the part that you ripped out. Regardless, she doesn't seem to care, swiftly settling on a single page and shooting you a smirk.  
  
 _"Gosh, you certainly seem spent,"_ Natsuki teases, trailing a finger all the way down her chest to the hem of her skirt. _"It would be such a shame for you to lose all of that mana before I could absorb it all, wouldn't it? Wouldn't you be so much happier as my slave, for all eternity?"_  
  
   With that, she reaches up and under her outfit, pulling her panties down and over her petite thighs. Natsuki shifts uneasily on the bed as she works them off of her body, finally managing to force the plain white underwear down to her toes, letting her flick them off of the bed and into a pile on the floor. There's a sudden pressure on your legs as she slides along your body with a feline grace, slowly moving until your cock is flush against her belly, hidden under the cloth of her outfit. Even though you can't see all it beneath all of the lace, you can feel the drooling tip of your cock brushing up against her navel. You can only hope she doesn't manage to hurt herself.  
  
   Her weight lifts off of your body for just a moment before it comes down again, Natsuki shivering as she sinks down onto your cock at a tortuously slow pace. You let out a quiet moan as you grab a hold of her hips, crashing them down into yours with a loud slap, digging your fingers into her soft skin. A muted coo manages to rush past her lips as you hilt inside of her, giving her just enough time to steady herself with a single splayed hand across your chest. She holds the book in the other, glancing back at it and then to you as a brilliant magenta flares across her cheeks.  
  
 _"Wouldn't it be so much easier for you to give in?"_ she hums, tensing her muscles and squeezing even tighter around your cock. _"All you have to do is swear your loyalty to me, as my slave, and I'll let you feel this pleasure forever."_  
She flips to the next page, and her cocky expression suddenly melts. Her eyes shut, seemingly out of instinct, and she passes the book over to you.  
  
   The next drawing shows your character hefting himself heroically off of the bed, grabbing the succubus's legs and pinning them over her head. A shocked, surprised look flashes across her face as the protagonist turns the tables in an instant, pinning her down on her back and having his way with her rather than the other way around. Their faces are mere inches away from one another, roles thoroughly reversed, and the main character manages to get the upper hand.  
  
  You follow your cue and do the same to Natsuki.  
  
  She lets out a surprised squeal as she lands hard against the bed, and you don't allow a moment to pass before you grab a hold of her ankles, moving in close enough to force her into position. Natsuki is surprisingly flexible, her feet coming almost right to the sides of her head, and you pin her wrists down for good measure. Just as soon as she gets her bearings, bleary eyes focusing on your face, you press your lips to hers and begin working your hips, pounding inside of her a grueling tempo.  
  
  You feel her fingers claw into the back of your hands as you thrust harder and harder into her, her hot breaths catching your own as she holds on, pressing her sweat-slicked forehead against yours. Her thighs quiver beneath yours, her body rocking in time with yours,and she quietly whispers into your ear.  
  
 _"Harder."_  
  
   She only grows tighter and tighter around you as she wraps her legs around your back, locking her ankles together and forcing you to go deeper and deeper inside of her, rolling her hips against your own. Her breaths come in ragged gasps and shuddering moans, every attempt at matching your pace denied as her body slams back into the mattress. The sound of her voice alone is nearly enough to throw you over the edge, and you redouble your efforts as you feel a familiar swelling sensation in your shaft.  
  
 _"Natsuki,"_ you pant.  
  
 _"Do it inside!"_  
  
   Time seems to grind to a halt as you plant yourself as far as you can go into her womb, letting all of your seed spill out with each pulse from your stiff cock. Rope after rope of hot cum pour into Natsuki's pussy, and you don't dare to pull out before you've made sure that you've gotten every last drop inside of her. Natsuki finally lets out the breath that she was holding in a long, heated groan, and you bring the book up to your face, reading out the final line.  
  
 _"I love you,"_ you breathe.  
  
 _"I love you too."_  
  
  Natsuki happily takes the doujin from your hands, looking at the final panel resting at the very end of the page. She huffs, and tosses the book across the room.  
  
 _"It didn't tell you to say that at all!"_  
  
  You chuckle. _"You said it too, didn't you?"_

_"Yeah,"_ she whispers after a while, a tiny smile creeping across her face. "I guess I did."  
  
   You lie down next to her, letting her snuggle against your chest, and bury your face into her hair. Your fatigue slowly starts to creep in, your eyelids feeling as heavy as lead, and you wrap your arms around her to bring her even closer. It wouldn't be hard to stay like this forever. In fact, you're pretty sure you could. And you can't think of anything that would make you happier than falling asleep next to Natsuki.  
  
  True to form, she hops off of the bed at that exact moment, marching over to her door.  
  
 _"I'm gonna go take a shower,"_ she says, bluntly.  
  
 _"Oh, uh...okay. Did you want me to join you, or something?"_  
  
 _"No,"_ she laughs, turning back to grin at you. _"But I do want you to run back and get the proper book this time. The one about the master and his maid? The one you were supposed to bring?"_  
  
  She places her hand on the doorknob, suddenly too shy to make eye contact.  
  
 _"I still want a chance to properly use this outfit."_  
  
  And with that, she's gone, leaving you to run home and back before she's finished cleaning herself up.  
  
  
  



End file.
